


Cruel Comforts中文版

by Artemis_Dreamer, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Rubs, Comfort Eating, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fat Robots, Fluff, Food/Feeding Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post War, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: 该死的，他目前为止吃了多少了？这不重要，重要的是他能从这些美味的冰点心里得到满足的饱腹感。---红蜘蛛是个尖酸刻薄的家伙，大量冰激凌是应对策略。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cruel Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649538) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> 警告：本文涉及暴饮暴食，不健康饮食和增肥情节。
> 
> 不喜勿入。

擎天柱往嘴里塞了一大勺冰激凌，该死的，他目前为止吃了多少了？这不重要，重要的是他能从这些美味的冰点心里得到满足的饱腹感。

 

人类发明了一个词语来形容他的现状——借食消愁。人类语言中还有个词能形容他早晨的惨败——持强凌弱。

 

红蜘蛛一直是个尖酸刻薄的人，但今天他的言行彻底地羞辱了领袖一顿。擎天柱打了个冷战，挥去不愉快的记忆—他不愿回想起搜寻者的刁难。

 

领袖挖去最后一勺盒外贴着“实验口味#361”标签的冰激凌后——这是震荡波的新作，也是目前为止口味最棒的一种——将空空如也的容器摞在逐渐堆高的冰激凌盒上。

 

擎天柱站起身，拖着沉重的步伐踉踉跄跄地挪向厨房，一边用沾着冰激凌的手托起装满甜食的肚子，一边从冰箱里拿出倒数第二罐冰激凌。盒上的标签清晰地表明这是威震天的最爱——巧克力软糖味。

 

他闷哼一声，重新坐回沙发上，迅速地撕开盖子享受了起来。没等他挖到第三勺，背后便传来了护星公不满的声音。

 

“真的假的，擎天柱？”威震天挑起眉，挂着不满的表情站在门边，“为吃掉我的冰激凌找到好理由了吗？”

 

“情有可原。”领袖坚决地回答，努力试图保持自己的语调平稳，但听起来依旧有一丝颤抖和伤心。

 

破坏大帝的力场立即担忧地闪动着，少见的关心包裹住领袖，但他迅速控制好自己的情绪，咕哝着坐在擎天柱身边。

 

承受着两个沉重机体的沙发可怜地嘎吱作响。

 

威震天圈住闷闷不乐的伴侣，尖锐的指爪抱紧柔软的胸甲。“你得给我一个合适的理由。”破坏大帝揶揄道，语气中充满宠溺，试图从领袖嘴里套出原因。擎天柱总喜欢把情绪波动憋在心里，这是个坏习惯，事实也证明这会损害他的心理健康。

 

“红蜘蛛不怎么友好。”他嘴里含着冰激凌，勉强解释道。绝对是轻描淡写，至少可以这么说。

 

护星公瞥了眼沙发旁堆积起来的冰激凌空盒，心中十分清楚擎天柱的隐瞒。一到两个空盒代表“不怎么友好”，三个可能是“令人伤心”，四到五个就是“残酷的”。但是现在他吃了那么多？天知道他的二把手说了点什么。

 

“违抗命令的炉渣。”威震天危险地咆哮着，利爪收紧掐着红蓝装甲，“我要把他撕成块。”

 

领袖既疼痛又不赞同地皱起眉，“暴力不是解决问题的方法，痛扁红蜘蛛什么用都没有。”

 

“护星公可不只是个名号而已。”威震天松开手，坚决地回答，“它意味着发誓成为领袖的保护者；我向来严肃对待我的职责。”在他看来这份职责还包括肢丨解任何敢责骂领袖的人。

 

破坏大帝安慰性地亲吻伴侣抿紧的双唇，尝到擎天柱口中的甜味。他舔去领袖嘴边沾着的冰激凌，满意地哼了一声。擎天柱和往常一样美味。而鉴于依旧皱着的眉头，他对威震天的言行依旧不甚赞同。

 

“更何况。”护星公调侃道，“我早就准备执行红蜘蛛的死丨刑了。霸天虎的暴君征服星球指南建议我最少每年处理一次背叛的二把手。”

 

领袖模糊地哼了一声，这可能是也可能不是压抑的笑声。每次提到那本征服指南总能把他逗乐——他的伴侣的确写了本令人印象深刻的讽刺作品。

 

擎天柱知道他是无法让威震天回心转意的，因此他并不打算展开一场辩论。显而易见，破坏大帝把维护领袖的尊严看作是一种浪漫的行为，强行阻止他的暴行只会引发争吵。

 

而且，被威震天讨好的感觉有些奇怪。

 

破坏大帝把擎天柱拖进舒适的怀抱中，领袖顺从地倚在他的护星公的身上。一阵尖锐的疼痛从腹部传来，擎天柱不适地呻吟出声；他今天吃了太多冰激凌了——是他偶尔暴饮暴食时吃的两倍多。他的肚子快要爆炸了。

 

威震天露出微笑，戳了戳伴侣紧绷的腹部，“看来我贪婪的小领袖已经得到教训了。”他轻笑道，说实话，就算是他自己也不一定能吃掉那么多甜腻的冰激凌。

 

擎天柱瞥了他一眼，他们是不是该来次关于傲慢的谈话？

 

狡黠的微笑逐渐转变为真切的关心，威震天开始按摩伴侣涨得发疼的肚子。擎天柱舒适地抖了抖，靠在伴侣的身上满意地叹了口气。

 

威震天看了看那盒还没被吃完的巧克力软糖味冰激凌，一个恶劣的点子在脑中成形，“你不打算浪费这些吧？”他饶有兴趣地指了指它。

 

“当然不。”擎天柱挂上感激的笑容。谢天谢地，这些足够给威震天当点心了。

 

“很好。”破坏大帝挖了一大勺半融化的冰激凌，却转了个弯伸到领袖嘴边。

 

擎天柱又喜又恼地张开嘴，接受了护星公的喂食。显然威震天想把他直接喂撑，撑到昏昏欲睡，忘记今天下午的不愉快，坠入充满甜腻冰激凌和爱意的梦乡。

 

爱意，真诚的爱意，不再通过伤害他人来表达。领袖知道该如何珍惜这份情感。

 

擎天柱安心地贴在威震天身上，一边接受一勺又一勺的巧克力冰激凌，一边享受驱走疼痛的按摩。

 

当他在他心爱的伴侣的帮助下时，借食消愁远比想象中更加有效，擎天柱好奇了一下是否人类意识到这种合作的好处，但他立马把这个想法抛之脑后。

 

没有人类能有威震天那么棒的伴侣。

**Author's Note:**

> 没错，更多这个系列的文章，我觉得我可能入迷了——救救我。
> 
> 以前写了不少黏糊糊又自信的威震天，所以是时候写一篇黏糊糊但没安全感的擎天柱了。
> 
> 还有，我想对PepsiGo说——我在写你想看的Squishy系列文，希望我发的下一篇就是它。还有人想看什么吗？
> 
> 欢迎所有评论和意见。


End file.
